Black Adam
Black Adam is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Ancient Egypt. Biography Teth-Adam’s power comes from yelling the word “SHAZAM!” This imbues him with the powers of six gods and heroes of the ancient world. He rules his nation of Kahndaq with an iron fist. Regime Black Adam is a supporter of Superman’s One Earth government because it resembles his own rule. Adam claims that Superman used his rule in Kahndaq as a model for One Earth. Injustice: Gods Among Us Black Adam first appears in the game's opening battling the Justice League alongside several other super-villains. Adam battles Shazam but is easily dominated by both his successor and Hakwgirl tag-teaming him. Shazam manages to daze Black Adam, allowing him to call down his magical lightning bolt, returning Black Adam back into Teth-Adam, just in time for him to be caught under a falling Doomsday. Adam is safely caught by Green Arrow before he falls to his death. In the parallel dimension, Black Adam has joined with Superman's One Earth Government, claiming Superman based his rule on his own kingdom in Kahndaq. Black Adam first appears alongside the alternate Wonder Woman to confront the duplicates of their Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Diana as well in the Batcave as they attempt to retrieve a kryptonite based weapon to subdue Superman. Adam tackles the duplicate Wonder Woman when she briefly lets her guard down at the sight of her doppelganger. Aquaman manages to get Adam in a chokehold with his trident but Adam quickly knocks him out by flying up and slamming Arthur onto the cave's roof. Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern attempt to bind Adam but he unleashes a stream of lightning that knocks the three out, only leaving Green Arrow to face him. Though much more powerful then the mortal Oliver Queen, Ollie had earlier taken a pill supplement that Superman gives his troops for added endurance, allowing Arrow to somehow defeat Adam and let the heroes escape. Much later, Adam appears alongside Superman and his gathered forces to battle Batman's insurgency at Stryker's. During the battle, he works with Hawkgirl to attack the duplicate Green Lantern but choose to chase after Lex Luthor when he reveals his betrayal. Adam is knocked unconscious by one of Luthor's missiles during their chase. Black Adam next appears in Superman's Fortress of Solitude, proclaiming anarchy cannot be allowed to spread when he learns of the people's insurrection. Adam is called to Superman's side when the Man of Steel declares his intentions to attack Metropolis and Gotham. Adam watches Superman murder Shazam. Black Adam is next seen attacking Gotham, and is about to crush Aquaman under a car when the duplicate Superman intervenes. Though Clark tries persuade Adam to return to Kahndaq, Black Adam chooses to attack Superman instead, even lobbing cars at him. Depsite his claims of equalling Superman's strength, Black Adam is defeated and frozen in place by Clark's freeze breath. He is last seen being rounded up along with Superman's other accomplices. Intro/Outro Intro: Black Adam is seen approaching Earth from space, engulfed in golden lightning. He crashes down in an explosion of lightning before rising up, declaring "I have returned!" before crossing his arms as he faces his opponent. Outro: Black Adam walks towards his fallen opponent, claiming "This will always be a world of dictators", before stepping on him or her, grinding his heel into his or her chest and then raising his hand into the air calling down a bolt of lightning that proceeds to electrocute his opponent before pausing to cross his arms and look at the camera and up in the air triumphantly. Gameplay Character Trait Orb of Seth: '''Summons 3 lightning orbs that circle around him, that damages those who come into contact and cancels out projectiles. Each orb can be shot at the opponent for minor damage. Move List Basic Attacks: *Knee Strike *Thundering Axe Kick *Revolving Contact *Mighty Adam Combo Attacks: *Mine Bows *Corruption Special Moves: *Lightning Storm *Black Magic *Lightning Cage *Lightning Strike *Close/Far Boot Stomp (Air) *Lightning Bomb Super Move '''Teth-Adam: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking him or her into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him or her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws him or her onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes him or her and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. Ending The defeat of Superman taught Black Adam one thing: most of Earth's denizens were too weak to adopt Kahndaq's visionary form of government. He returned to his homeland with a new plan. Combining their energies, Black Adam and his empress,IsisIsis, created a mystical barrier around Kahndaq. There they reigned in peace, their country an oasis in the wasteland of human civilization--a true oasis once Black Adam had destroyed all other life on Earth. Quotes *"I have returned." -Intro Quote *"Naive fool!" *"Shazam!" *"I will spit on your tomb!" -Clash *"Why do you resist?" -Clash *"Die Batson!" -Clash with Shazam *"And I have the strength of Amon." -Clash with Shazam *"You are a child" -Clash with Shazam *"My power equals yours!" -Clash with Superman Costumes Default He wears a black bodysuit with a golden lightning bolt on his chest. Gold gauntlets cover his forearms with black gloves over his hands and golden greaves over his legs with black boots, along with a gold belt with a gold sash tucked in. Regime He is now bald, and his costume has golden accents on the collar and waist. He wears a cape with his gold lightning bolt running down it. He has new gauntlets and golden armbands on his biceps, serpent designed greaves, and a knife sheathed on his chest. Powers and Abilities *Superstrength *Superspeed *Nearly invulnerable *Flight *Summon magic lightning *Fearlessness *Controls lightning Trivia *Unlike Shazam, Black Adam is empowered by gods from Egyptian Myth:' S'hu, 'H'eru, 'A'mon, 'Z'ehuti, 'A'ton and 'M'ehen. *He was first spotted in the Lex Luthor Story Trailer. *He was confirmed to be part of the action figure pack. *He appears in a leaked picture of the character select screen. His slot was next to Bane's and Catwoman's. *Black Adam's default costume is based on his classic appearance, not his redesign from the New 52. *Black Adam's intro may be a possible allusion to Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam, in which Adam arrives back on Earth after being banished into space for five-thousand years. Gallery Screenshots Black Adam 1.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 4.jpg Black Adam 5.jpg blackadam.jpg|Black Adam Capture2.png|Black Adam in an Action Figure Pack. Black Adam on Roster Screen.jpg|Black Adam on Character Select Screen Eqrx9g.jpg.png|Close-up on Black Adam BAvsR.png|Black Adam vs. Raven Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.24.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.47 PM.png Black Adam.jpg Black Adam 6.jpg Black Adam 7.jpg Black Adam 8.jpg Black Adam 9.jpg Black Adam 10.jpg Black Adam 11.jpg Black Adam 12.jpg Black Adam 13.jpg Black Adam 14.jpg Black Adam 15.jpg|Black Adam's Super Move Black Adam 16.jpg Black Adam 17.jpg Black Adam 18.jpg BlackAdamAvatarCostume.png|Black Adam Avatar costume for Xbox Live BlackAdamCardiOS.png BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png Green Lantern 16.jpg Regime Black Adam.jpg Black Adam Injustice- Gods Among Us iOS .jpg blackadamca.jpg|Concept art for Black Adam. Videos Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Humans Category:Regime Member